CARROTS!
by xXSasukeluvaXx
Summary: Sasuke gets a bite of a freak rabbit! Then Sasuke turns into one! It's NaruSasu ish! Full of humour. R&R please!


**Just a lil fic I had in my head. It's weird, but funny and Kawaii.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, there would be lots of NaruSasu and Yaoi, he he.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**CARROTS!**

It was the afternoon and the great Uchiha Sasuke decided he would just take a little rest, on the grass in front of his house.

He giggled quietly to himself, he was having a great time relaxing in the sun, but the best thing was that, that Dobe hadn't bothered him once today.

Sasuke was having the best time of his life, soaking up a little sun, when suddenly rapid footsteps became audible and then-

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Check out this cool rabbit!" Naruto boasted, hovering over Sasuke, a Kawaii bunny with soft silvery fur in his arms.

"Get lost dobe."

"But Sasuke look! It can Henge!" Naruto yelled as the rabbit turned into a duplicate of the Uchiha.

"What! Rabbits can't use Jutsus. Quit fooling around Naruto…and get out of that stupid Henge." Sasuke barked, turning away from the stupid fox-boy with cute whiskered cheeks.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, so much for a nice relaxing day.

Sasuke's eyes shot open again when he felt something wet on his neck. A tongue. A certain blond's tongue.

"ARGH! Don't do that you stupid rabbit!" Naruto shrieked, Sasuke looked and almost went crazy in annoyance; the rabbit had henged into Naruto and was licking his neck.

The rabbit, in Naruto's form, began kissing Sasuke's lips, Sasuke mentally screamed and Naruto just screamed really really loud.

"GET OFF!" Sasuke shouted, punching the rabbit, knocking it out of its jutsu, he grabbed it by the ears and attempted to throw it.

But then it bit him, right on the hand, the usually stoic boy yelped in pain and hurled the rabbit into the bushes, where it hit it's head on a tree and fled with a huge bump.

"Stupid rabbit!" They both cursed in harmony, Sasuke looked at the small bite mark on the edge of his palm, he blinked several times.

A bluish glow of chakra radiated from his cut before closing up, his hand completely healed.

"Huh? WTF!" Sasuke muttered, staring completely confused.

"Uh…Sorry about that Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, before running off to find his little freak rabbit.

Sasuke was having the weirdest day ever, a freak bite and Naruto actually saying sorry? Something was up with Naruto; he'd been trying to show off or rather impress him with some weird jutsus he'd learnt all week.

Sasuke shrugged and wandered home, showering quickly and eating a sandwich, but he had a sudden urge to eat carrots and shot over to the supermarket at the speed of light.

-------------------------------------------- Bleepin' ruler!----

Iruka sighed, he told Kakashi he'd make him a lovely dinner they could share together, the only problem was he didn't know what to cook, so he was wandering through the supermarket looking for some ingredients.

"Oh! I know! I'll make a special vegetable stew or soup!" Iruka chuckled walking to the vegetable section, "Kakashi loves carrots! I just have to put some in for him."

Iruka stretched out his hand to pick up some carrots when a blue, black, peach and white blur flew past and kapow! No more carrots.

Iruka stood frozen, who the hell took his precious carrots! He swore a lot of times and then a huge smile came over his face when he saw a bag of potatoes, Kakashi's second favourite vegetable.

Sasuke ran to the shopping till, a huge pile of carrots in his hands, he waited annoyed, the old lady in front of him was taking way too long to pay for her shopping, so he kicked her out of the way and dashed home after he paid.

When he got home he didn't even bother to wash or cook the orange vegetables, he just gobbled them up straight away.

----------------------------------------------------------------

That night he couldn't sleep; he was sweating all over and had an extremely painful headache.

"Hey Sasuke! Can I use your toilet!" Naruto yelled banging at Sasuke's door impatiently.

"Go away dobe, use your own toilet."

"But I'm desperate!" Naruto yelled, ramming the door clear off it's hinges and rushing to the bathroom.

"Aah…" Naruto zipped up his pants and went to was his hands when-

"AAARGH! UNNGH! NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed clutching his head, before he shrunk and turned into a small rabbit sitting in Sasuke's boxers.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screeched, running over to his bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't be silly Naruto. Sasuke can't have turned into a rabbit, maybe he went out and bought a pet rabbit and left it at home or something." Tsunade laughed, drinking her 12th cup of sake.

"But Tsunade Baa-chan! I saw it with my own eyes! Sasuke turned into a freaking rabbit!" Naruto bellowed, Sasuke the bunny in his arms, nuzzling his jumpsuit and nibbling on the strings hanging off it.

"How much sugar have you eaten lately, Naruto?" Tsunade chuckled, patting the rabbit and then patting the blonde's head.

Naruto stroked Sasuke lots and lots, stroking pet fur is therapeutic, at first Sasuke didn't like it, but then he suddenly loved being around Naruto.

"Damn it Sasuke!"

Naruto left the Hokage's office irritatedly, slamming the door hard.

Naruto told Iruka, but he took it as a joke.

Jiraiya wanted to eat poor Sasuke and Sakura said he was crazy and almost hugged him to death.

"No one believes me Sasuke," Naruto mumbled stroking Sasuke's ebony fur, Sasuke snuggling into Naruto's lap in return, "But don't worry Sasuke! I'll find a way to change you back! Dattebayo."

Sasuke curled up in Naruto's arms and fell asleep, 'Aww, So kawaii' Naruto thought.

Naruto bought a bag of carrots and Sasuke nibbled on them; he made a little bed in a basket for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week or so, everyone became worried about Sasuke's disappearance, Tsunade finally told Naruto to bring 'Sasuke' to her office the next morning.

Tsunade stared at the little black furred rabbit, hopping along her desk innocently, Ton Ton oinked at Sasuke.

"Ton Ton is this Sasuke?" Tsunade asked with a straight face.

The little pig with pearls nodded.

Naruto told Tsunade about the weird bunny that bit him and Tsunade called the ANBU to search for this mystery rabbit.

------------------------------------------------------

About a mile away from Konoha, a silver furred bunny, with a huge bump, hopped behind a tree.

Chakra surrounded it and the 'rabbit' turned into his normal form, silvery hair on his head and black fingerless gloves on his hands.

It was…Ka-

----------------------------------------------------

Tsunade put two photos on the desk, one of a carrot and one of an Uchiha fan.

"Now, _Sasuke_ pick which one you like better."

"But Granny, how would Sasuke know what your talking about?"

Sasuke leap over to the carrot, but then decided to sit on the Uchiha fan.

"Hmm…I see." Tsunade thought.

Next she put a picture of Itachi on the desk.

The rabbit went whacko and shredded the picture with his little teeth and then did a smelly poop on it.

After half an hour of other weird tests, Tsunade had a conclusion.

"Well…I…Um…I don't know." Tsunade said confusedly.

"What! But you just spent ages testing him and he did everything Sasuke-like." Naruto moaned.

"Just take care of Sasuke for the time being and…I'll work on something to turn him back."

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was…Kabuto! Not Kakashi or anyone else.

He adjusted his glasses and used a jutsu to heal his head.

"Did you do as I asked Kabuto-kun?" an eerie voice said.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh so where is it?"

"What? Oh Sasuke, I used that cool new jutsu on him; he's a rabbit now! Muheheheh!" Kabuto laughed dementedly.

"Not Sasuke, my BLT sandwich!"

"Oh. Well…I um …"

"You didn't!" Orochimaru shrieked.

"Well I was…Hungry…"

"Damn you Kabuto. Turn into a rabbit now."

"Why?" Kabuto asked, transforming into a bunny once more.

"Because I've always loved to eat rabbit!" Orochimaru cackled, chasing Kabuto with a knife and fork in hand.

----------------------------------------------------

"Naruto! Where's Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, "You'd better not have done anything evil to him!"

"…He um…He went…"

"YES!"

"He went…to…visit his…friend."

"Who!"

"…Me?"

Sasuke jumped onto Sakura's head and did a funky shit on it.

"MY-MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Sakura screamed and threw the rabbit into Naruto's face, then she twisted the Kyuubi-holder's ears and punched him till his face was swollen.

"Gargh! I HATE rabbits!" She shrieked

The terrified bunny had watery cute eyes, but Sakura threw a massive punch into its furry little face.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted catching the dizzy rabbit whizzing through the air with little stars dancing around its head.

"SASUKE! WHERE!" Sakura shouted and ran off to find him, a smelly crap on her head.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto bumped into an ANBU member clumsily and was immediately tied up with chakra strings.

"Hokage-sama! We've caught the suspicious rabbit!" The ANBU leader exclaimed, holding up the struggling rabbit.

"Great! Show yourself!" Tsunade shouted in its face, Kabuto sweat dropped and his ears flew back from the strength of her voice and bounced back up.

"I SAID- Huh? KABUTO!" She yelled

"Damn it! How did she know it's me?" Kabuto thought.

"Kabuto-kun! There you are!" Orochimaru shouted, rushing over to him and hugging him to death.

Kabuto sweat dropped again and undid his jutsu, but the chakra strings were still around him.

"Oh! Is this some party?" Orochimaru giggled, an ANBU guy tied him up and sweat dropped.

"Wow this is so fun!" Oro chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto! I think I've got the cure!" Shizune shouted, running up to Sasu and Naru, a little bottle in her hand.

"Wow! Really!" Naruto enquired excitedly.

Shizune poured it onto Sasuke, at first nothing happened, but then Sasuke suddenly became himself.

"Finally, I'm back to being myself!" Sasuke said.

"Naruto it worked! …Naruto?" Shizune said, she looked around, but all she could see was a little bunny with blond fur.

"What! Naruto's a rabbit!" Sasuke thought.

"Um…I guess all it did was make you swap…well at least you're not a rabbit…I'll find a different cure then!" Shizune said, before hurrying off, blushing.

"Why's she in such a hurry?" Sasuke muttered, then he realised, he'd turned back…naked.

Sasuke's face flushed red; he picked up Naruto and ran home, making sure no one saw his nudeness.

He put Naruto on his bed and hurried to shower and get some clothes.

Sasuke stepped into the shower and began to wash, when he finished he opened the door to find Naruto staring up at him, but it wasn't at his face, it was much lower.

"Naruto! You little Perv!" Sasuke yelled, Naruto's furry little face flushed red and he hopped out of the bathroom.

But when he went back to the bedroom, Naruto wasn't there.

"Naruto! Where the hell are you?"

There was a loud clang and Sasuke dashed to the kitchen, Naruto was dragging a pan across the worktops, a packet of ramen on the side.

Sasuke grabbed him, "You can't cook ramen Dobe!"

Naruto eyes went all big and Kawaii, 'Aww so Kawaii! Such a furry little cutie!' bimbo inner Sasuke thought.

---------------------------------------------------

"How do you change Sasuke back!" Tsunade screamed in Kabuto's face.

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer." She said punching him.

"I told you I don't know, you hag!"

"What did you say!" She screeched, punching him…somewhere much more painful.

"All I know is that any supposed cure will make him normal, but in swap for making another person a rabbit." Kabuto replied, a pained expression on his face.

"Tsunade-Sama! I just gave Sasuke the cure and Naruto turned into a rabbit!" Shizune yelled, running into the office.

Everyone sweat dropped and turned to Kabuto.

"W-What! I don't know, maybe it'll just wear off on it's own." Kabuto muttered, Orochimaru, next to him, smiling dementedly.

"Wow this must be a role play party. Ooh!" Orochimaru squealed.

"I guess we'll just wait and see if Naruto turns back on his own." Tsunade said, sitting down and sipping Sake.

---------------------------------------------------

"Eat this Naruto." Sasuke said giving a carrot to Naruto, he sniffed it and began turning away disgustedly.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled, he got out a pan and began to cook some ramen.

It was 11:00, Sasuke undressed and slipped into bed; Naruto pounced onto the bed and lay down at the end.

An hour later, Naruto still couldn't sleep, Sasuke was snoozing away.

Naruto crawled over to Sasuke and lay down next to his face, Sasuke's hands grabbed Naruto and Sasuke began cuddling him.

Then Naruto fell asleep, aww warm and snuggly.

In the morning Naruto had returned to his regular human form, Sasuke's arms still around him.

Sakura came rushing in, "Sasuke-kun! Are you here!", She ran into the bedroom and shrieked, 'OMG! Naked Naruto and Sasuke together in the bedroom equals...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inner Sakura screamed.

She ran out screaming her head of and was caught and put in a straightjacket at the mental hospital.

Naruto woke up first.

"ARGH! SASUKE! MY CLOTHES!" Naruto screamed, looking under the covers.

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke replied, arms still around Naruto tightly.

After many minutes of struggling, Naruto gave up and yawned, he slowly drifted off to sleep in Sasuke's tender embrace.

Hinata walked past the window of the Uchiha house and blushed to see Naruto-kun huggling Sasuke, then her face shone red and she passed out upon seeing Naruto in da nude.

Sasuke just smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Owari!**

**Sasuke: That was really weird.**

**Me: The end was…random and odd.**

**Naruto: What am I gonna do with all these Carrots!**

**Sasuke: I know, Naruto-kun. (Perverted look)**

**Naruto: ARGH! Get away!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! - Uchihas RULE! Mwahahahahahahaha!**


End file.
